Liandry's Torment
|type = Legendary |mode = SH |effects = +50 ability power +300 health |passive = Unique Passive - Eyes of Pain: +15 magic penetration Unique Passive: Dealing spell damage applies a damage-over-time effect that deals bonus magic damage equal to 2% of the target's current Health per second for 3 seconds. This bonus damage is doubled against movement-impaired units and capped at 100 damage per second vs. monsters. |menu = Defense > Health Magic > Ability Power |buy = 2900g (980g) |sell = 2030g |code = 3151 }} Liandry's Torment is a legendary item in League of Legends. http://euw.leagueoflegends.com/items#3151 Liandry's Torment's item page Recipe * (1485g) ** (475g) ** (435g) ** 575g * (435g) * 980g Cost Analysis * 50 ability power = 1088g * 300 health = 792g ** Total Gold Value = 1880g * The magic penetration stat and passive combined must have at least a value of 1020g for to be gold efficient. Similar Items * * * * Notes * This item has synergy with , as it will slow champions on-spell-hit and apply the debuff, which will deal double damage because of the slow. * Spell damage refers to damage dealt by spell-casts, and is not specific about damage type. This does not include: on-hit items (such as ), abilities which apply on-hit effects (such as ), and on-hit abilities ** Note that there is a selection of abilities that occur on-hit that are still classified as standard abilities, such as the area damage on . These abilities will trigger Liandry's Torment. * This item's passive also works with certain damage dealing item actives, such as , and . ** Note that this item's passive will not work with item passives which deal magic damage such as , and itself. (tested 22/12/2012) Mechanic Liandry's Torment procs every half a second. Liandry will tick 6 times, and each tick does 1% of enemy current health as magic damage. Damage is doubled if enemy movement is impaired, dealing 2% magic damage every tick. Damage from each tick is calculated individually. The Liandry's Torment checks on every half a second if an enemy is under specified Crowd Control and applies an amplified tick if found and usual if not. Trivia * The item was referred to as Liandry's Lament in several Riot posts, and is occasionally referred to as such. * The item was originally going to be called Zephyr's Lament, but was later changed to Liandry's Torment. * The item was named after leader of unofficial russian client developed team LiaNdrY, to reward his contribution to official russian client of League. Patch history + * Item cost: 2900g * Combine cost: 980g * +70 ability power * +200 health. * Unique Passive – Eyes of Pain: +15 magic penetration * Unique Passive: Dealing spell damage burns enemies for 5% of their current health as magic damage over 3 seconds. If their movement is impaired, they take double damage from this effect. Duration is halved for multi-target or periodic effects, 300 max damage vs monsters. }} References Category:Ability power items Category:Health items Category:Magic penetration items